


The Littlest Angel and The Messenger

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest angel in heaven. Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Angel and The Messenger

The day Gabe first held Castiel in his arms was anything short of miraculous. The last Angel to be created in heaven and he was perfect in Gabriel’s eyes, with his white fluffy wings that would gain color after the first molt. And those blue eyes, like the clearest, deepest ocean, Gabriel had never seen eyes like those in an angel. Gabriel couldn’t be more enamored of this small being if he’d sprung from his own loins.   
“Don’t worry, Little one. I’ll teach you all the best games. And just you wait until you can fly. We’ll be unstoppable.”


End file.
